Pink For Nashi
by Peachie . D
Summary: A couple of moments with Natsu and his pregnant girlfriend, Lucy. Nalu
1. One

"Sooo," the young blonde drags, poking her boyfriend on the side, "The pink one?"

Natsu slowly gazed back towards the one with the orange and red flames on it, thinking it was _way_ cooler then this dumb pink one with dumb old flowers all over it.

But he knew if he even said it, tears will surely follow. And, with everything that had happen this week alone, he rather just give in to it.

Anyways, this was for Lucy after all.

"Yea." he sighs, smiling when he sees her lips curve up delightfully.

"Will take this crib, sir!"

* * *

He's laying on the couch, legs crossed on the glass table Lucy has constantly told him not to do.

"She's getting big." Gray finally speaks, stretching as he sits back up straight on the wooden floor.

Natsu groans, his nap still lingering in his eyes.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" he yawns, laying back down while blowing a bit of ice in his palm.

"A girl." he says, finally awake enough to get what ice idiot was saying. "She likes Nashi for her name."

He nobs, turning his head towards the said girl standing at the front door talking to a neighbor.

"Cool."

* * *

She pushes the blankets of his lap and straddles him.

"Natsuu." she whispers in his ear, her arms now snaking around his neck.

She kisses his neck and he already knows what she wants.

He grabs her waist and topples her, his mouth now on hers.

His hands pull down her loose skirt and she moans as if on cue.

"_Natsuu_." she moans in his ear.

* * *

"She's moving a lot now," Lucy smiles, and he can't help but smile back. "Mostly when I'm with you."

And he can't help but hold her from behind, the scent of vanilla hitting him.

He loves that smell.

"Can you feel her kicking?" she asks, and he nobs when he feels the baby press her foot against Lucy's belly into his hand.

And they smile the rest of the way home, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Three more months."

* * *

"Aye!" the blue cat greets, crawling on their bed.

Lucy groans loudly while Natsu yawns into his pillow.

"Guess what!" he smiles, bouncing on the edge of the bed like a child. "Erza is coming over to check up on ya!"

Natsu jumps up and falls on his side of the bed. Lucy sits up, crawling off the bed as fast as a pregnant woman can and began to pick up the endless clothes covering the floor.

"The dishes!" Lucy yells, and Natsu runs out the bedroom.

"Aye!"

* * *

For the first time since they been together, they had never really argued.

Well, not really.

But never as serous as it was now.

She was holding her belly, tears on her face and he felt _so_ bad.

And the fact that he was the cause of it made it worse.

"So, you never really wanted the baby?" she cries, jabbing a finger to his chest.

"I never said that," he says back, arms crossed as he towers his girlfriend. "You know that."

"So _I think I'm nervous about the baby_ isn't saying that!" she screams now, her finger now digging into him.

"No!" he accidentally yells back and immediately regrets it.

But, before she can run off to _Erza_, he grabs her and apologies.

"Having a baby with you makes me so happy," he says honestly. "But, you know, this is new to me. New to you. What if I'm not a good father?"

Lucy suddenly grabs his face and kisses him.

That's how she shows him that she isn't mad anymore.

"Sorry."

* * *

Erza is glaring daggers at him and he is honestly scared for his life.

"So it's true?" she looks like she's about to burst into flames.

Lucy is smiling awkwardly, trying to hold her back.

"It wasn't really his fault, the pregnancy symptoms make me really emotional sometimes." She says calmly.

Erza glares at Natsu one more time before grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her off with her.

"W-who told her I made Lucy cry?" he says weakly, and Gray only laughs before pointing at Loke.

"Did you think I'll let you get away with letting my princess shed a tear?"

* * *

Loke the bastard was literally all over Lucy now, touching her belly and telling her how _his_ baby should be _their_ baby instead.

It _really_ pissed him off.

"She would have been a blonde like her gorgeous mommy with my amazing lion like eyes." he smirks, and she smiles.

"I hope she gets Natsu's pink hair," she says, and Loke smirk changes to a soft smile. "I love his pink hair."

"I hate to admit it, but I really did lose to that pink haired idiot."

Natsu pops up a minute later and picks her up before walking off with _his_ girl.

* * *

She's laying her head on his arm, her hand rubbing his stomach.

He loved being home with her lately.

"One more week." She whispers, looking up at him with a smile.

He smiles back, touching her cheek.

They kiss before settling back to the way they were.

"Can't wait." he smiles up at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: So, pretty much random moments with Natsu and Lucy. Just a little side story before I start my new story that I WILL be pretty long since I'm pretty much almost done with it and it took forever. **

**Spoiler, it set in modern time with Lucy learning that not everyone that says they love you really mean it. **

**You guys will love it, promise.**

**A sequel to this is very likely, but who knows.  
**


	2. Two

"You're, like, really _really_ fat."

Lucy groans, feeling his heavy hand lift her up by the waist so they were now at eye level to each other.

He's gotten a bit buffer, she notes in her head, and he seems more oblivious then before but that could just be his stupidity. Her eyes slowly drift back to his, and his smile is just as wide as the one he walked in with when he called out her name and yelled he had got back.

"It's kinda your fault I'm _fat_ in the first place," she pouts, but can't for long cause he kisses her delightfully and then lifts her up a bit more to kiss her enlarged belly.

She missed him so much.

"It's a girl." she whispers because no one else knows but her and she wanted Natsu to be the first to find out.

He grins a toothy smile before lowering her just a bit so they were at eye level again.

"That's so cool." he says, and Lucy can't help but wrap her arms around his neck and hug him so tightly that the world wouldn't even be able to separate them.

* * *

He snoring so _loudly_ that her fist is about two seconds from punching him dead in that open mouth but he suddenly stops, stretching out wildly. He opens one eye at her, turning a bit so now they were facing each other on their bed.

"You're still up?" he asks, hugging her to his chest.

She frowns before wrapping her arms around his waist, "How can I?" she looks up at him, "You snore like a freakin' animal."

He chuckles a bit, and Lucy presses her arms against his chest before straddling over him.

"I'm serious Natsu, I need sleep way more then you do."

He only smiles before moving his hand to her thighs, grabbing her thighs and trailing upwards. "I know you do, sorry."

She bites her bottom lip before lowering her head down to kiss his neck, her belling pressed against his hard chest. He groans and she feels his _buddy_ stiffen a bit between her thighs.

* * *

"This is nice," she sighs, her arms wrapped around Natsu's shoulder as he walked further into the water.

She's five months now and already feels extremely tired. She felt ridiculously lazy and didn't want to do anything that involved going outside and getting out their bed.

"Guess what Luce?" he says, a grin now glowing in front of her.

She raises a brow, tightening her legs around his waist as he stopped walking. The water now reached his shoulders, just under her arms.

"What?"

"I'm fired up."

She was dumbfounded, but then realized that he was boiling the water around them.

It felt really good on her skin.

She looked around as he began a little fire in his hand, nobbing his head towards it so she could watch.

"What are yo-" she trails off as a small heart shaped flame grew light in his hand. Orange, red, and a small hint of yellow scattered frantically in the heart, making the heart look alive.

"I'm been practicing on making this for a while, touch it."

Lucy is hesitant at first, being burned and all in the past, but she reaches her hand out anyways.

It just feels warm.

"You've touch my heart, so it's yours." He's smiling widely, and Lucy almost feels like crying.

The years have really done a number on him.

* * *

"A girl?" Erza smiles before pressing her hand against Lucy's belly.

"I knew Natsu didn't have the ba-" Gray is on the floor before he could finish, thanks to Erza powerful tea cup throwing to the face.

"Yea," Lucy grins, holding Erza's hand against her belly, "Nashi."

Jellel leans forward on the couch, arm still over his girlfriends, "So Natsu's having a girl, I was certain he would have had a boy."

"I thought so too,"

"Well, a girl is just as good, Natsu does have a way with girls after all."

"He couldn't have a boy because he's some sh-" Gray is out the window, and Jellel and Lucy only smile as Erza sits back down and ask about the baby's health and her due date.

* * *

Lucy watches as Gray and Natsu fist fight in the main hall, tables flying left and right.

Levy says it had something to do with him having a girl and a comment made that Gray saw that coming.

"Gray just thinks that having a boy makes you more manly," Levy giggles, passing her a piece of cake she ordered for her, "You know how these men think having a boy means you're more masculine."

Lucy agrees, taking a bite out her cake, "I think Nashi will be a daddy's girl."

Levy awes, clasping her hands together before going on about how she's ready to have one of her own, preferable a girl too so she could watch her follow Gajeel around like a shadow.

Lucy smiles own, her hands securely over her belly as Natsu pops up next to her and lays his head on her shoulder, groaning about how Grey _irritates his life and why doesn't he just fall in a ditch or something_. Lucy lays her head on his, comforting him as he holds her stomach.

Levy squeals from the side.

* * *

Lucy feels releaved.

No, releaved was an understatement.

She felt like she was walking on a cloud and she had to worries in the entire world and her life was perfect and weightless and her book was actually done.

But, of course, Natsu walks in and just stares.

She frowns for a second, but then brushes it off and continues painting her nails on the couch, her hot cup of tea giving the room a warm feeling.

"So, you can walk around her butt naked but I can't?"

Lucy huffs, looking up over the couch at him.

"I still have my underwear on," she says, placing the nail polish on the table and she suddenly smiles, "I took off my bra when I got home."

"Obviously." he says, gesturing at her exposed breast that pretty much is half of her body, maybe a little less but only a _little_ bit.

"And it felt _so_ good."

"Really?"

"Yea, It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders."

"Oh?"

"And I think that's I might never put one on again."

"Cool."

She raises a brow as he begins pulling down his pants.

"We can do it together."


End file.
